


Stick With Me, Baby, I’m the Fella You Came in With

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Во время финальной битвы с Альтроном Тони впервые целует Стива. Потом он объясняет, что действовал на чистом адреналине и не мог ясно мыслить. Стив вроде бы принимает это объяснение — но поцелуй открывает целый веер новых возможностей, которыми грех не воспользоваться.





	1. Stick With Me, Baby, I’m the Fella You Came in With

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stick With Me, Baby, I’m the Fella You Came in With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549016) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Оригинальное название — это строчка из песни “Luck be a Lady Tonight”, где удачу просят побыть сегодня леди и, если уж пришла чьей-то парой на вечер — то никуда не уходить. В исполнении Фрэнка Синатры её можно послушать, например, [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJpGHR6ofus).
> 
> Спасибо моей прекрасной бете belalex13 за работу над этим текстом. Ты чудо!

После первого раза Тони клянётся, что сделал бы это с любым. С Брюсом, с Наташей, с Тором, с Клинтом — ладно, может, не с Клинтом, учитывая двух его детей и дом за настоящим белым штакетником, — но уж точно со всеми остальными. В общем, если бы кто-нибудь из них стоял рядом с Тони, когда земля Заковии начала подниматься, как дрожжевое тесто, он бы поступил точно так же.

Конечно, совершенно случайно рядом оказывается Стив. Он спокойно общается с кем-то по комму, получая актуальную информацию, пока последние мирные жители перебираются на хэликарриер.

Тони окрывает лицевую пластину — по большей части для того, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха, пока ещё можно. Голос Стива едва слышен за трещоткой Пятницы, докладывающей последние данные: уровень перегрузок, предполагаемое место падения и прочие весёлые штуки. Впрочем, всё это уже неважно; Тони знает, что должен делать.

Очередная смертельно опасная игра. Он как наяву слышит голос Пеппер («Тони...») и едва сдерживается, чтобы не возразить вслух: он ведь не по своей воле влипает в такие ситуации. Просто так вышло, что эта задача под силу только летающему отряду Мстителей, а он является частью этого отряда. (Голос Пеппер добавляет: «Но другая-то его часть — бог, Тони».)

Вообще, Тони даже немного смешно, потому что, в отличие от него, славный Капитан чуть что — не прочь броситься на гранату, и как жаль, что его крылышки — одна сплошная показуха. Тони знает, что должен делать, и он сделает это, но грех не воспользоваться последней возможностью порадоваться тому, что он до сих пор не привык к такому дерьму.

Эти мысли — и ещё кое-какие — за секунду-другую проносятся в голове Тони, а потом он говорит:

— Это сработает.

— Подожди, пока мы не убедимся окончательно, — просит Стив. — Я серьёзно.

— Ладно, — Тони кидает на него короткий взгляд. На миг ему мерещится, что он видит усталость — смертельную усталость, которой вроде бы неоткуда взяться после сыворотки, — но миг проходит, и подбородок снова упрямо выдвигается вперёд. Стив смотрит на него, и его глаза отливают сталью. Тони ловит себя на мысли, что если умрёт в процессе, то хотя бы избежит сурового разноса по поводу Альтрона и Вижена.

Тони понимает, что глупо так думать. Любой из них может умереть здесь, и они все сознают и принимают этот риск. Тони знает это — как знает и то, что всегда немного глупеет в такие моменты. Он решает, что ему простительно, учитывая, что он не солдат, не шпион, не бог и не разъярённый монстр.

Как-то так получается, что каждый раз, когда он собирается совершить что-нибудь идиотское — например, взорвать вибраниумное ядро настоящего летающего города и попытаться выжить в этом взрыве, — ему почему-то кажется вполне логичным по-маленькому сыдиотничать вот прямо сейчас. Вроде как для разогрева.

Тони кладёт руку на плечо Стива. Его мозг восторженно орёт — да-да, вот он, тот самый тупой поступок, — и он наклоняется и целует Стива.

Сплошная скукота. Короткое прикосновение сухих губ — простое и совершенно незамысловатое. Точно так же Тони порой хлопал его по спине, чтобы позлить.

Отстранившись, Тони поясняет ошарашенному Стиву:

— На удачу. — Потом опускает лицевую пластину и взмывает в небо.

***

И ведь всё действительно срабатывает.

Конечно, начинается настоящий хаос, с которым ещё долго придётся разбираться, — но всё равно выходит куда лучше, чем Тони предполагал. Башню хаос тоже затронул — но для поредевшей команды достаточно и того, что уцелело. Клинт дома, Брюс в самоволке, Тор проводит какие-то космические исследования — а значит, жильё нужно только самому Тони, Стиву, Наташе, Марии и Вижену. Но это временно, конечно. Тони легко мог бы вернуть Башне первоначальный вид — но зачем дважды делать одно и то же?

Когда передышка после миссии в Заковии подходит к концу, Тони заводит со Стивом разговор на эту тему:

— У моего отца есть склад в северной части штата. Был. Неважно. Я тут подумал, что можно его немного перестроить, чтобы наша команда и остатки Щ.И.Т.а могли начать всё с чистого листа.

Кухня — одно из немногих общественных помещений в «мстительной» части здания, которое совершенно не пострадало, так почему бы не провести совещание здесь?

— Не терпится избавиться от прошлого? — Стив прислоняется бедром к столу, наблюдая, как Тони разворачивает схематичную проекцию над своим телефоном. — Хм, как минимум это будет менее заметная мишень, чем Башня, с учётом её размеров.

— На тамошнюю крышу тоже можно будет присобачить знак Мстителей, если ты так к нему привязан.

Стив неодобрительно косится на него, но начинает листать чертежи комнат.

— Сколько ты над этим работал?

— Со вчера. С позавчера. Когда там Клинт с Максимофф уехал? Вот с того дня.

— А как ты хочешь поступить с тем, что осталось от Башни?

Тони отмахивается:

— Пеппер найдёт ей какое-нибудь применение, не беспокойся. Так что думаешь? Подпишешь новый договор аренды?

— Сначала хочу увидеть всё вживую, — Стив наклоняет голову, заинтересовавшись обстановкой тренажёрного зала. Тони и сам ей гордится. — Ты как, открыт новым идеям по поводу этого склада?

— Конечно.

— Я просто обязан спросить, что случилось с твоей склонностью делать всё по-своему, не советуясь ни с кем.

Тони садится на стул и скрещивает руки на груди:

— Ну вот, наконец-то.

— Что «наконец-то»?

— Наконец-то мы заговорили об этом, Кэп. Я уж было подумал, что ты всё забыл — учитывая, что от старости первой страдает память, — но нет, ты всё-таки решился превратить касательную в секущую.

У Стива дёргается правый глаз, и Тони примерно полсекунды пытается решить, должен ли чувствовать себя виноватым. Потом подбадривает себя и пытается вспомнить все аргументы, которые успел заготовить для неминуемого спора, пока мылся в душе.

— Ладно, — голос Стива звучит гораздо спокойнее, чем Тони рассчитывал, — если не хочешь говорить об Альтроне, то давай поговорим о другом твоём поступке.

— Каком другом? — Тони всерьёз зависает, замечает прищур Стива — и вздрагивает, вспомнив опрометчивое соприкосновение губ. — А, о том самом другом? Я думаю, всем будет лучше, если мы просто притворимся, что ничего не было.

— Хорошо. Тогда могу я перейти к тому, что, если вспомнить случившееся с Альтроном, тебе просто повезло, что Вижен не оказался…

— Это было на удачу, — обрывает его Тони. — Я сделал… то самое на удачу. Да ведь я сразу так и сказал!

— На удачу, — невыразительно повторяет Стив. — Да неужели?

Тони кривится:

— Ужели, ужели. Я собирался влететь в зону предполагаемого массового геноцида, и немного удачи мне бы тогда не помешало.

— Попытка не засчитана.

Тони поднимает руки:

— Ладно. Я думал о Пеппер.

Стив моргает:

— Ты думал, что там вместо меня стоит Пеппер?

— Кстати говоря, если она наденет какие-нибудь убийственные каблуки, то будет примерно твоего роста… нет, — Тони отмахивается, потому что Стив грустнеет на глазах, а от этого чесаться хочется. — Я не думал, что ты — это Пеппер.

— И всё же мне очень жаль, что вы расстались, — тихо произносит Стив. Это выводит из себя на раз.

— Слушай, я уже говорил, это к лучшему, и ни один из нас не виноват, — частит Тони. — В любом случае, я думал о Пеппер, но не в этом смысле. Скорее… я понимал, что собираюсь с головой нырнуть в очередное дерьмо, и это было…

Он делает паузу, надеясь, что Стив бросит свою безнадёжную затею и сменит тему, — но нет, не прокатывает. Стив сидит молча и внимательно, не отрываясь, смотрит на него.

— Во время атаки Читаури, — наконец продолжает Тони, — я опоздал со звонком ей. ДЖАРВИС напомнил мне, но к тому моменту я уже оказался в портале, поэтому... вот. Мне много всякой хрени осталось на память после того эпизода, но теперь каждый раз, когда я собираюсь отмочить что-то похожее, я неизменно... склонен заново переживать то ощущение. Сожаление.

Стив хмурится:

— То есть ты это сделал как бы на прощание?

— Нет, это не было прощанием, я вообще не задумывался о последнем желании, — Тони замечает потешное выражение лица Стива. — Ты подумал, что я исполнял последнее желание? Стоп... ты что же, считаешь, что мне нравятся такие самоубийственные полёты? Проецируешь, что ли, Роджерс?

— Вовсе нет... не переводи стрелки, — огрызается Стив.

— Боже правый, — Тони удивлённо выпрямляется. — Да не хотел я умереть. Я всего лишь хотел прикоснуться к другому человеку, прежде чем совершить огромную глупость, вот и всё, — он вглядывается в сурово сведённые брови Стива. — Слушай, ты же ещё ходишь к тому терапевту, правда?

— Это уж точно не твоё дело.

— И то правда, — соглашается Тони. — Просто для команды в целом будет, пожалуй, лучше, если ходишь. И прости меня.

Стив настороженно всматривается в него:

— За что именно?

— За то, что дал основания думать, будто я специально собирался подорвать себя. Могу тебя заверить, чувак, у меня нет и никогда не будет никакой заинтересованности в подобном. — Тони качает головой. — Мертвецы не способны спасти мир, Кэп. Вот мой приоритет номер один.

— Надо же, ты даже без намёков с моей стороны вернулся к разговору об Альтроне. Браво.

— Да чтоб его черти драли, — беззлобно ругается Тони. — С ним вышло, как вышло. Помнишь, что Тор сказал о Камнях Бесконечности? Это только доказывает мою точку зрения. Мы не готовы, но можем подготовиться. — Стив явно хочет возразить, поэтому Тони быстро добавляет: — Конечно, только вместе, да, других вариантов нет. С удовольствием приму ваш вклад в любую мою затею.

— Обещаешь, Тони?

— Э-э... — неуверенно тянет Тони. Стив уже даже не закатывает глаза. — Да, обещаю.

— Отлично. Полагаюсь на твоё слово.

— Это уже твои проблемы... ладно, ладно, прекращаю, — Тони изображает, что сдаётся, подчиняясь взгляду Стива. — Это большое событие, я оценил. У тебя великолепные лидерские навыки, Кэп.

Стив, вздохнув, выдвигает себе стул и наконец присоединяется к Тони за столом.

— Показывай всё, что ты там напридумывал по новому зданию. Начнём с того, что тебе придётся внести кое-какие изменения в тренажёрные залы и личные комнаты.

— Да неужели?

— Да, потому что ты ранил мои чувства. — Тони непонимающе смотрит на него, и Стив поясняет: — Ты поцеловал меня только потому, что я на тот момент оказался ближайшим к тебе человеком. Тут любой на моём месте почувствовал бы себя использованным, Тони.

Повисает пауза. Потом Стив дёргает уголком губ, и Тони разражается смехом.

— Хорошо, уел, — Тони качает головой и ловит ртом воздух, а Стив безмятежно перелистывает чертежи. Он скромно, но довольно улыбается, и Тони даже не раздражает, что над ним взяли верх. — Тут я и правда виноват, не поспоришь.

***

Одно дело — обустроить новое жилище для Мстителей, и совсем другое — общаться со всеми причастными. Тони, пожалуй, становится немного — самую каплю, совсем чуть-чуть — более хорошим командным игроком. К сожалению, это значит, что теперь он чувствует ответственность за эмоциональное благополучие других членов команды.

Где-то здесь Роуди и Пеппер должны либо рассмеяться, либо расплакаться.

Мария и Наташа по отдельности вызывают его на разговор, полный намёков на самочувствие Стива, после чего Тони отдаёт решение задачи по переносу тяжестей в руки профессионалов. Он проводит много времени с Виженом, помогая ему осваиваться, и понимает, что тот унаследовал способность ДЖАРВИСа пропускать мимо ушей весь словесный мусор — и это здорово. Он проводит много времени с Наташей, частично даже с пользой — помогая отследить местонахождение Брюса.

В ходе этих попыток им удаётся найти возможную точку высадки в Тихом океане. Настаёт пора прогуляться.

Участвуют только трое — Тони пилотирует квинджет, а Стив и Наташа готовятся к разведке и, стоит надеяться, к захвату добычи.

— Есть вероятность, что он не захочет возвращаться, — говорит Стив.

— Он и не должен, — отзывается Наташа. — Но мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать это наверняка.

Тони, обернувшись, окликает их:

— Передайте ему, что я скучаю по его карим очам. Этого должно хватить.

Наташа смеётся:

— Я смотрю, ты не фанат голубоглазых, да?

— Мне после «Детей кукурузы» до сих пор снятся кошмары. Без обид, Стив.

— Поздно, Тони, я уже обиделся. Ты наказан: даже если мы найдём Брюса, тебе отныне и во веки веков запрещено с ним общаться.

— Если у меня случится сердечный приступ с инфарктом, то это всё Стив виноват. Ты это записала, Пятница?

— Точь-в-точь, босс, — подтверждает Пятница.

Тони выравнивает рычаги управления — и его даже не хватает кондрашка, когда Наташа кладёт руку ему на плечо. Он с улыбкой поднимает взгляд: Наташа по понятным причинам кажется немного отстранённой.

— Я всё-таки не уверена, что должна быть здесь. Ведь именно из-за меня он...

— Верно. Но столь же верно, что ты важна. Для него. Я сам слышал.

— Все может кончиться неудачей, — Стив подходит к Тони с другой стороны. — Но, по крайней мере, ты узнаешь точно. Мы узнаем. Он же с самой Индии ни разу не оставался один, да?

Наташа кивает:

— Я была бы рада убедиться, что он в порядке.

Тони поднимает палец:

— Вообще-то с технической точки зрения мы как минимум в одном можем быть уверены: Брюс точно в порядке, потому что он физически неспособен...

Стив тоже кладёт руку на плечо Тони.

— Ш-ш-ш. Не разрушай момент.

— Как же я мог забыть, это твоя прерогатива, — Тони похлопывает Стива по кисти.

— Вот именно. Я ещё в сороковых этому научился, знаешь ли.

— Ха-ха-ха! Так, мы подлетаем. Ребята, вы готовы?

Пункт назначения — группа крошечных тропических островов, где предположительно разбился угнанный Брюсом квинджет. Тони просит Пятницу ненадолго взяться за штурвал и встаёт. Его попытка обречена на провал, но он всё равно высовывается из открытого люка, надеясь хотя бы мельком увидеть следы крушения. К сожалению, внизу только вода и зелень.

— Уверен, что не хочешь к нам присоединиться? — спрашивает Стив, закрепляя щит на руке.

— Спасибо, но москиты и пиявки — это не моё, — и всё же он оглядывается на прислонённый к переборке чемодан, где его в полной боевой готовности ждёт броня. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что делать, как, наверное, и сам Брюс, если он там. Наташа, твой выход.

Наташа, кивнув, выпрыгивает. Тони провожает её взглядом и хватается за поручень: квинджет закладывает лёгкий вираж, направляясь к следующей точке высадки.

— Эй, — окликает его Стив, затягивая ремешки шлема, — только не надо строить армию роботов, пока меня нет.

— Конечно. Я обязательно повременю до твоего возвращения.

Стив поджимает губы: у него фишка такая, притворяться, что он не находит шутки Тони смешными. Тони в ответ притворяется, что не замечает этого. Это в какой-то степени очаровательно — даже если Тони прав в своих подозрениях, и Стив делает так, только чтобы отделаться от него.

— Не забудь передать Брюсу мои слова. Ах да, и не будешь ли ты так добр поцеловать его за меня?

Стив слегка наклоняет голову, его взгляд внезапно становится таким пронзительным, что Тони кажется — на него прожекторы направили. Он едва успевает задуматься, что это может значить, как Стив подходит прямо к нему и говорит:

— Вот так? — а потом подхватывает Тони под затылок, наклоняет назад и целует.

Всё кажется совершенно нереальным и чересчур мимолётным. В одну секунду Тони осторожно запрокидывают, заставляя поддаться чужим губам, в другую — он уже снова твёрдо стоит на ногах, а Стив смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Пусть будет на удачу.

Он шагает наружу и становится быстро уменьшающейся голубой точкой, которая вскоре теряется на фоне огромного океана.

Единственным свидетелем ошеломлённого чертыхания Тони остаётся Пятница.

***

Миссия, в общем-то, заканчивается крахом: ни Брюса, ни Халка найти не удаётся. К тому времени, как Тони подбирает Стива и Наташу, они уже успевают (слава богу) поплакаться друг другу в жилетку, и от Тони требуется только доставить их обратно. По пути он не стесняется делиться описаниями тех восхитительных изобретений, которые успел придумать, пока болтался в воздухе.

Вне зависимости от того, что думают некоторые (Стив, например… или не Стив: он уже научился разбираться в ситуации), Тони может дотянуть до подходящего момента, чтобы начать разговор. Это означает, что он терпит до самого возвращения в Башню, выслушивает сердитое ворчание Наташи по поводу до сих пор не починенного чёртового окна и даже молчит, пока она черепахой уползает куда-то — может, позвонить Клинту и убедить его назвать следующего ребёнка в честь Брюса?

После этого Тони наконец может последовать за Стивом на кухню, где тот шарится в холодильнике в поисках съестного. У Тони такое ощущение, что на его лице навеки застыло ошарашенное выражение, поэтому он быстро двигает челюстью туда-сюда, дожидаясь, пока Стив его заметит.

— Что? — Стив косится на него.

— Не хочешь объяснить, что это там такое было? И не проси уточнять, я знаю, что ты знаешь, о чём я.

Стив откусывает кусок яблока, тщательно пережёвывает и глотает:

— Я думал, мы решили никогда не говорить ни о чём подобном.

— Ну, знаешь ли… — Тони скрещивает руки на груди, — я хочу. Ты не можешь просто взять и списать всё на влияние момента.

— Это было на удачу, — хмыкает Стив. — Хотя нет, ладно, я просто хотел увидеть твою реакцию. Знаешь, это ведь ты всё начал, я только подхватил.

Тони согласен с последней фразой, но вот предыдущая…

— Ты хотел увидеть мою реакцию?

Стив, сволочь такая, улыбается:

— Да.

Тони собирается было запротестовать, но передумывает. В конце концов, он успел пообщаться с Сэмом Уилсоном: очевидно, что Стив на регулярной основе проворачивает такую херню с теми, кто ему нравится. От этой мысли в груди Тони расцветает удовлетворение, но он быстро подавляет неуместное чувство, чтобы проворчать короткое:

— Кхм, ладно. Ты победил.

— Значит, счёт теперь равный, — кивает Стив. — Видел бы ты своё лицо.

— Моя неприязнь к тебе безмерна и неописуема.

— Полная чушь, но я не настаиваю, — Стив швыряет огрызок в мусорку. Попытка Тони мгновенно изобрести телекинез и заставить яблоко бесславно упасть на пол проваливается. У Стива отлично получается поставить точку. — Тебе что-нибудь ещё от меня нужно?

— Да. Перестань постоянно выводить меня из себя.

— Как жаль, что я не могу поучиться этому у тебя, — Стив машет ему рукой на прощание и идёт к выходу. Он излучает слишком много самодовольства для надежды всея Америки. — Пойду отполирую свой щит.

— Значит, вот как это раньше называлось? — кричит ему вслед Тони.

***

Проблема заключается в том, что они движутся по нарастающей.

Стив сказал, что они сравняли счёт, но табло Тони показывает другое. Во время их первого поцелуя Тони не совсем понимал, что делает; а вот Стив во время второго отчётливо всё осознавал. К тому же нельзя забывать, что он перегнул Тони через руку, как будто он барышня какая-то. Это было охренеть как горячо — и слишком быстро закончилось… проехали. В любом случае, крайне целомудренный и короткий клевок Тони не мог с этим сравниться.

Тони думает, что, возможно, настоящая причина его раздражения — то, что Стив его переиграл. Вот если бы это Тони демонстративно вывел Стива из равновесия тщательно выверенным чмоком, точно не было бы никаких претензий.

В последующие дни Тони время от времени размышляет об этом перекосе, который неизбежно должен быть скомпенсирован чем-то более впечатляющем. Правда, это будет уже слишком похоже на «гей или трус», что ещё скучнее, чем биржевой курс акций «Хаммер Индастриз». Да и Стив наверняка при первом же намёке привычно изобразит Крайнее Разочарование.

Стив не любитель всякой хрени с играми разума. И это классно — потому что Тони тоже.

Он пытается направить свои мысли в другое русло: например, на ту лёгкость, с которой Стив рулил их поцелуем, несмотря на его спонтанность. Это действительно впечатляло: у Тони такое ощущение, что если бы он сам попытался проделать нечто подобное ну, скажем, с Пеппер, то кто-нибудь из них оказался бы в больнице со сломанным бедром.

Когда Тони только познакомился со Стивом, его выводило из себя постоянно написанное на его лице Осуждение: прищуренные глаза и крепко сжатые зубы. Как будто Тони снова стал ребёнком, которого никто не видел за торчащей изо рта серебряной ложечкой — унаследованной им компанией по производству оружия массового поражения. А вот новый Стив, который начал проявлять себя где-то между битвой за Нью-Йорк и предсмертными корчами Щ.И.Т.а, раздражает уже совсем по-иному — и с ним куда труднее справляться.

У Тони нет иллюзий по поводу какой-то особенной близости между ним и Стивом. Они хорошо ладят (ну, теперь) и чертовски охрененны на поле боя, но, когда надвигающаяся катастрофа требует не ударов по чужим башкам, а разговоров, они снова и снова наступают на одни и те же грабли. А когда катастрофы нет и в помине, всё становится ещё хуже. У Тони не получается — он просто не может — ввести Стива в тот же ближний круг, что и Роуди, Брюса или хотя бы Хэппи. Это кажется неправильным на каком-то фундаментальном уровне, как будто сцепившиеся шестерёнки трутся друг о друга острыми краями, не в силах провернуться. Тони подозревает, что и Стив с ним согласится: он видел, как Стив ведёт себя с тем же Сэмом или с Наташей.

В общем-то, Тони не особо и против. Он признаёт, что статическое электричество между ними вряд ли когда-нибудь исчезнет, поэтому лучше уж научиться обращаться с ним, чем притворяться, что его нет. А не то… пока всё хорошо — никаких проблем, но когда становится плохо — вот тебе и ядерный взрыв, и уничтожение всего живого.

В ходе своего обучения Тони постоянно обрабатывает новую информацию о Стиве. Во-первых, Стив медленно, но верно начинает чувствовать себя свободнее с Тони. Во-вторых, мудачество Стива крайне недооценивают. В-третьих, несмотря на впитанное Тони с младых ногтей равнодушие к невиннейшему образу Капитана Америки, Стив Роджерс, вполне себе живой и настоящий человек, весьма и весьма симпатичен.

Вслед за этими размышлениями приходит понимание, что Стив тоже пытается разобраться в Тони и, пожалуй, куда дольше — как минимум с тех пор, как Мстители снова собрались вместе. Конечно, частично он это делает благодаря своим отменным лидерским навыкам — но Тони практически не сомневается, что им как Мстителем можно управлять, и не опускаясь до его уровня (наглядный пример — Мария). Стив — это не просто хорошо маскирующийся гадёныш, это гадёныш, который умеет разговаривать с Тони. 

Тони уважает это его умение. Он никогда не скажет об этом самому Стиву — но правда уважает.

Естественно, от всех этих раздумий возникает побочный эффект: теперь Стив кажется Тони ещё привлекательнее, чем раньше. Тони не считает, что это проблема, ему куча людей кажутся привлекательными, включая почти всех, кто так или иначе связан с Мстителями (иногда даже Фьюри, но об этом он всегда пытается поскорее забыть).

Стив сам по себе? Мил, симпатичен, все дела. Стив, который не моргнув и глазом может с улыбкой отбить подачу Тони? Обжигающе горяч.

Тони решает, что это стоит обернуть в свою пользу.

***

— Нам очень нужна поддержка с воздуха, — говорит Тони Роуди. Они сидят в полуотремонтированной гостиной Тони на новой базе Мстителей. 

Роуди ёрзает, явно чувствуя себя неуютно:

— Ты уверен, что Тор отбыл к себе насовсем?

— Он с самого начала предельно ясно дал понять, что вернулся только за скипетром. Нам требуется больше глаз в небе. 

— Но я служу в ВВС. Не знаю, смогу ли я, помимо этого ещё и выполнять обязанности Мстителя.

— То есть ты сейчас так упираешься потому, что ты старше по званию, чем Роджерс?

— Мне было бы очень странно получать приказы от него.

Тони не успевает возразить: Стив, лёгок на помине, входит в гостиную. Он хмуро смотрит в планшет — но, заметив их с Роуди, расслабляется и дружески улыбается. Ответная улыбка Тони превращается в гримасу, потому что Стив сразу переходит к делу:

— Мне нужны новые крепления для щита. Добрый день, полковник. 

— Кхм, — откашливается Тони, пока Роуди подобающим образом приветствует Стива. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько я трудился над твоими нарукавниками?

— Один обеденный перерыв? — предполагает Стив.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — Тони прищёлкивает пальцами, подманивая Стива, — и лишь слегка удивляется, когда тот без возражений подходит ближе. Несколькими отточенными жестами Тони пересылает набросок Стива себе и превращает его в 3D-модель. — Тебя снова уносит в ретро, Кэп?

— Мне нужно больше манёвренности. Нарукавники предполагают, что носить щит буду только я один, но с каждой новой командной миссией я убеждаюсь в обратном.

Тони оживляется:

— Значит, я смогу как-нибудь поиграться с твоим щитом?

— Только если будешь съедать все свои овощи и идти спать, когда велят.

— Значит, никогда. Чёрт.

Роуди хмыкает — и явно не от восторга:

— Если это было ваше коммерческое предложение, то над ним нужно ещё хорошенько поработать.

Заинтересовавшийся Стив присаживается на подлокотник дивана:

— Тони пытается завербовать тебя?

— Ключевое слово «пытается». Надеюсь, Тони предварительно обговорил это с тобой?

— Конечно. Только я не знал, когда он захочет это провернуть.

— Вот почему я зазвал его на новоселье, — вмешивается Тони. — Правда, тут ещё нужно кое-где подмазать краской, но всё равно впечатляет. А тебе как, Кэп? База удовлетворяет твоим пугающе высочайшим стандартам?

Стив, кажется, всерьёз задумывается над этим вопросом:

— Когда-нибудь удовлетворит.

— Я тебе ещё это припомню, когда буду заниматься твоим щитом.

К изумлению Тони, Стив откровенно хохочет. Тони потом, наверное, попросит Пятницу проиграть этот рокочущий смех ещё раз. 

— Господи, Тони, ты же и сам знаешь, что и это место, и все твои изобретения восхитительны.

— Даже Альтрон? — наудачу спрашивает Тони.

— Восхитительны — значит, «вызывают восхищение», вне зависимости от того, к добру или к худу их появление. То есть да, даже Альтрон был восхитителен. 

— Будем считать, я поймал эту шайбу и прекратил матч, — прищуривается Тони и с головой ныряет в схематичную проекцию, выпадая из беседы Стива и Роуди. Наверняка у них идёт речь о какой-нибудь скучной военной бытовухе — но, может, именно благодаря её обсуждению и получится завлечь Роуди в команду.

— Слушай, Кэп, — Тони прерывает какую-то деликатную паузу, — а ты бы переспал с Роуди?

Роуди давится воздухом — но в этом нет ничего удивительного. Реакция Стива гораздо более познавательна: лёгкий изумлённый наклон головы да тот самый очаровательный покерфейс, подпорченный разве что порозовевшими кончиками ушей.

— Конечно, нет, — Стив говорит так мягко и дружелюбно, что у Тони поджимаются пальцы на ногах. — Роудс из ВВС.

— Вот именно! — восклицает Роуди.

— Чёрт, — Тони подпирает подбородок сложенными ладонями. — Ты только что обломал одно моё желание из списка предсмертных.

— Думаю, ты переживёшь, — Стив, храни его господь, не спешит поскорее сбежать. Наоборот, он сдвигается вбок, чтобы наконец нормально сесть на диван, и устраивается поудобнее. — Кстати, раз уж мы говорили о вербовке…

— О нет, — тянет Тони. — Кого ты уже успел подобрать на утренней пробежке? Уилсон хоть знает, что он больше у тебя не единственный?

— Вообще-то, в каком-то смысле, это ты её подобрал, — осторожно намекает Стив.

Тони откидывается на спинку:

— Ванда?

— Клинт считает, что это отличная идея.

— Ну конечно, если Клинт считает!..

— Хочешь, я дам отбой?

Тони удивлённо смотрит на Стива. На лице Стива написана непоколебимая серьёзность: видимо, он считает, что это один из тех случаев, когда от него требуется проявить твёрдость и верность. Голос Тони в этом вопросе не должен быть решающим (способности Ванды намного превышают её компетентность, пусть пока никто так и не осмелился сказать о том, что это значит, вслух), и всё же Стив спрашивает его мнения. И если он подтвердит своё нежелание, Стив действительно даст отбой — не пытаясь выкрутиться или найти какую-нибудь лазейку.

— Да нет, — Тони безмятежно отмахивается. — Пусть лучше у неё перед глазами будет твой пример, чем чей-либо ещё. Черт, да у тебя, может, даже получится перебить внушение, которое ей сейчас наверняка делают в доме Бартонов.

— Уверен?

— Да. Это к лучшему, давай так и поступим.

— Кхм, — нерешительно вмешивается Роуди, — я же правильно понимаю, вы говорите о девчонке Максимофф? У вас есть на неё какое-нибудь досье? Это очень помогло бы.

— Я соберу сведения… — начинает Тони.

— Нет, это я их соберу, — перебивает его Стив. — Всё-таки я командир. А ты к тому же занят доведением базы до ума.

— Мне это нравится, а своя ноша не тянет, — возражает Тони.

— Я помню. Спасение мира — приоритет номер один.

Тони пялится на Стива поверх края очков: 

— А вот теперь поосторожнее, Стив. Смотри, будешь продолжать в том же духе — и западёшь на меня. 

Стив, верный себе, просто поражает Тони: он заглядывает ему в глаза и с душераздирающей искренностью говорит:

— Хорошо.

— Ну, ладно, — Тони неопределённо шевелит пальцами и возвращается к чертежам. Другая единственно возможная реакция — сомлеть от восторга — его не устраивает.

***

В перерезании ленточки нет нужды. Как только новая штаб-квартира Мстителей становится пригодной для жизни, Тони позволяет Стиву дать отмашку — и этого хватает. Первыми переселяются Наташа, Мария и Вижен, потом Хелен и Селвиг, а за ними и остальные, чьи имена Тони торжественно клянётся когда-нибудь запомнить.

Стив предупреждает Тони о прибытии Ванды, поэтому Тони заранее обеспечивает себе отличный вид из окон верхнего этажа на то, как Клинт препровождает сомнительную девицу в здание. Она одета неброско, в одежду приглушённых тонов — возможно, соблюдает заковийский траур, — и голова её опущена. Тони задумывается, стоит ли разозлиться: не только на своё поведение, но и на Брюса, может, даже, на Наташу. Впрочем, какой уже в этом смысл?

Стив рядом, его плечо почти касается плеча Тони. Он молчит, но от одного его присутствия уже спокойнее.

— Я видел твою смерть, — произносит Тони.

Стив удивлённо вздрагивает:

— Что?

— Когда она заворожила меня, — Тони и сам не совсем понимает, почему говорит это именно сейчас, но это кажется правильным. Да и для команды будет лучше, если Стив узнает. — Она заставила меня смотреть, как ты умираешь. То есть не только ты — все, вся команда, весь мир. Остался только я, и мне пришлось наблюдать, как армия пришельцев марширует к Земле сквозь портал. Вот что мне привиделось. 

— Я думал, что тебя, в отличие от остальных, не затронуло.

— Это произошло на базе Гидры в Заковии, до столкновения с Улиссом. До того, как скипетр попал ко мне.

Стив наклоняет голову:

— И твоим страхом была наша смерть.

— Да. Не то чтобы она показала мне что-то новое, но ощущать это как будто наяву… Вот уж отличная дурь, ничего не скажешь.

— Будущее, — у Стива отстранённый вид. — Она добралась до твоей глубочайшей уязвимости — и вместо прошлого ты увидел будущее. Потенциальное будущее.

Тони хмурится:

— Ты что, предпочёл бы, чтобы меня преследовали мои прошлые ошибки? У меня нет на это времени, Роджерс.

— Нет-нет, — быстро открещивается Стив. Он выглядит по-настоящему сконфуженным, и Тони немного расслабляется. — Я не это имел в виду. Просто… корни твоей героической жилки уходят действительно глубоко.

— Ладно, ты смотришь на наполовину полный стакан. Посмотри на наполовину пустой, — Тони кивает вниз: Ванда только что исчезла в дверях. — Она думала, что выведет меня из строя. И, наверное, совсем не ожидала, какой вред это за собой повлечёт.

Стив выпрямляется, когда до него доходит:

— Так ты думаешь, что она может…

— Если разведданные Клинта верны, то она тащит за собой непомерную вину за всё, вплоть до смерти своего брата. Так что она хочет вычерпать чайной ложкой либо мои мозги, либо свои.

— Ты не обязан разговаривать с ней, — напоминает Стив. — По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Её бы вообще тут не было, если бы она хотела притвориться, что я не существую, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Лучше встретиться немедленно, чтобы установить базовые правила.

— Ты имеешь в виду те условия, на которых мы когда-то переезжали в Башню?

Тони вскинул бровь:

— Из-за неправильного пользования кофемашинами начинались целые войны, Кэп. Кстати, так или иначе, за нами постоянно приглядывает Пятница, так что всё будет хорошо.

— Может, мне пойти с тобой?

— Чтобы поперетягивать её, как канат, в разные стороны? Да, в этом она, конечно, не почувствует никакой угрозы, — Тони тыкает Стива в грудь костяшками пальцев — и застывает, не закончив движения. — Знаешь, что мне действительно пригодится, так это немного удачи.

Он чувствует, как Стив замирает. При этом Стив не отодвигается, нет — он стоит, как стоял, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тони оборачивается, поднимает голову и на миг задумывается, с чего вдруг он принимал Стива Роджерса за недружелюбную, непримиримую скалу.

Самое время исправить ту самую вселенскую несправедливость. Тони разворачивается к Стиву всем телом, и тот храбро повторяет за ним, хотя в его глазах мечется какая-то шальная искра. Точно так же она металась, когда несколько месяцев назад он бросался на экспериментальное чудище Гидры. Тони это даже льстит — хоть и не так, как тихий вздох Стива, когда Тони задирает на макушку свои очки с красными стёклами (хочется видеть всё в истинном свете). 

Когда Тони обеими руками обхватывает лицо Стива, чтобы притянуть его ближе, тот начинает усиленно хлопать ресницами. У него достаточно времени, чтобы передумать и на корню пресечь их общий прикол (охренеть, да у них правда есть общий прикол), но он ничего подобного не делает. Тони осторожно прикасается губами к губам Стива, секунду медлит, дожидается нетерпеливой дрожи, закрывает глаза и прижимается вплотную.

Тони Старк чертовски хорошо умеет целоваться.

С одной стороны, здесь задета его гордость. На него до сих пор каждый раз, как он вспоминает идиотский поцелуй с прогибом от Стива, нападает крайне мужественная разновидность меланхолии. Будет только честно, если у Стива останется… ну, не скучное воспоминание о поцелуе от Тони. Выкусите, капитан Роджерс.

С другой стороны — куда более интересной — Тони просто хочет выяснить, дозволено ли ему в этой вселенной целовать Стива, да ещё хвататься за его бицепсы в процессе. Результат эксперимента положительный. Это жизненно важная информация — и Тони с охотой обогащается новыми знаниями.

Поцелуй сам по себе выходит прекрасным. Стив полностью отдаётся ему, судя по коротким выдохам в рот Тони и лёгкому трепету на каждом движении языка. Тони тщательно выверяет ритм, ловя подходящий момент — вот оно! — чтобы отстраниться и открыть глаза.

Он сохраняет в памяти ошарашенное лицо Стива и опускает очки обратно. 

— Спасибо, теперь мне обязательно повезёт, — он дружески хлопает Стива по плечу, а потом уходит на поиски Клинта и Ванды.

Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, как чертовски классно выглядит его задница в этом костюме.

***

Разговор с Вандой получается коротким и неловким, но никто никого больше не пытается убить — поэтому Тони решает, что это победа.

Последующие дни приносят ещё несколько побед: Сэм Уилсон присоединяется к ним на постоянной основе, Роуди приходит к окончательному соглашению о долевом участии в ВВС и Мстителях, Фьюри разрешает Вижену войти в состав команды после какого-то бессмысленного «экзамена Щ.И.Т.а тире туманного ритуала», о котором Тони ничего не хочет знать. 

В общем и целом дела идут хорошо. Несмотря на отсутствие Брюса, Клинта и Тора, список Мстителей выглядит очень даже достойно. Восстановление Заковии идёт полным ходом. Новая база готова к труду и обороне, Стив и Наташа бросают все силы на тренировки для их пополнения. Вскоре им придётся проявить всю свою сплочённость в борьбе против злодеев, которая, надо надеяться, потенциально не способна вызвать очередной апокалипсис.

На личном фронте назревает вопрос о Стиве — из-за того, как он смотрит на Тони. Не постоянно, не слишком откровенно, но всё-таки смотрит. На летучках, во время совместных перекусов и коротких миссий у Тони по шее бегут мурашки, и он, оборачиваясь, ловит задумчивый взгляд Стива, прежде чем тот отводит глаза. 

Тони всё замечает, и Стив знает, что Тони замечает. Это напоминает хоровод, от которого почему-то совсем не кружится голова. Наоборот, Тони доволен и заинтригован, ему любопытно, что будет — если будет — дальше.

Именно поэтому Тони ни капли не стремится положить конец происходящему. Он просто импровизирует, как привык. Единственное, что он точно знает, — он чувствует такой же триумф, как после первого полёта «Марка II», а это воистину прекрасное ощущение. Конечно, в итоге из этого может ничего и не выйти: вдруг волшебная сила числа «три» проявит себя и оставит от их общего прикола одно воспоминание. Тони, правда, ничего не имеет против.

Но он осознаёт, что Стив перераспределяет силы. Может, даже вырабатывает стратегию. (Разговаривают они как обычно: то вполне благопристойно, то несут всякую пургу, но время от времени Стив делает задумчивые паузы, как будто пытаясь уложить что-то у себя в голове.) Первые два инцидента ещё можно было списать на беззлобное подтрунивание, когда кривая роста их дружбы только-только пошла вверх, — но уж точно не третий. Тони поцеловал Стива из сугубо личного интереса, и Стив достаточно умён, чтобы это почувствовать.

Если раньше Стив никогда не замечал, насколько Тони горяч, то теперь определённо замечает. Тони бы специально распустил перед ним хвост веером, если бы не всегда себя так вёл. Хм, получается спорный момент: ради кого он так ведёт себя сейчас.

После первого тестового прогона большой миссии, в которой должны будут принять участие их новобранцы, Стив присоединяется к Тони на галерее, проходящей над гостиной. Остальные Мстители пытаются притереться друг к другу в упомянутой гостиной — и со стороны их попытки кажутся довольно неловкими, с учётом количества новичков. Тони мог бы спуститься и оживить разговор, но зависать со Стивом куда интереснее.

— Ну, что думаешь? — Стив опирается на перила и указывает подбородком вниз. — Или ты всё сказал на разборе полётов?

— Нам, наверное, придётся переделать костюм Ванды с нуля. Тяжело понять, какой материал ей нужен, когда мы даже не представляем, как именно действует её сила, понимаешь?

— Но они с Виженом, кстати, хорошо сработались. Я даже не ожидал. Я не хотел упоминать об этом при них, чтобы не смущать.

— Птички с чересчур мощными пёрышками сбились в стаю?

— Видимо, да. А ещё они оба новенькие, попавшие в незнакомое окружение.

— Тебе-то к этому не привыкать, — хмыкает Тони себе под нос, и Стив недоуменно оглядывается на него. — Незнакомое окружение? А капитана Роджерса в двадцать пятом веке увидеть не хотите?

— А-а… — Стив смущается. — Я… да, это… так.

— Буду считать это добрым знаком, — Тони отпивает глоток из стакана, наблюдая, как Стив машинально потирает шею. — Значит, ты уже привыкаешь.

— Я тоже хочу так думать, — в голосе Стива прорезается упрямство, хотя с ним вроде бы никто не спорит. — Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о видениях, которые наслала на тебя Ванда? Я не стал говорить, что она показала мне. — Тони не успевает заверить его, что ему необязательно это знать. — Я видел Пегги. В основном Пегги, но и остальных тоже, всех тех, кого я знал… тогда. Я вернулся туда, и я не думал, что это будет… понимаешь, я считал, что хорошо справляюсь, но оказалось, что это не так.

— Эй, когда я изобрету машину времени, я дам тебе знать первому.

Стива это застаёт врасплох — но потом он расслабляется и даже смеётся. Тони вроде бы и не шутил, но раз смех у Стива не горький, оно, может, и к лучшему.

— Мне это не нужно, — говорит Стив. Тони внимательно вслушивается — и слышит одну лишь искренность. — Как ты сказал, ни у кого нет времени оглядываться на прошлое.

— Я сказал это про себя. Ты — это ты, и здесь нет никого, кто бы по-настоящему понял, через что ты прошёл. Разве что за исключением твоего Баки, конечно, но до него не так-то просто дотянуться. 

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Но я могу хотя бы поговорить об этом.

— Естественно. С Сэмом, с Марией…

— А может, я хочу поговорить об этом с тобой. Как ты на это смотришь?

Тони моргает, перестраивая картину мира, и с максимально ленивой небрежностью отставляет стакан в сторону. Стив настороженно наблюдает за ним — и расщедривается на скупую улыбку, когда Тони отвечает:

— Конечно, почему бы и нет.

Тони порой умеет быть хорошим другом, а потому никак не реагирует, когда Стив пододвигается на дюйм ближе и начинает рассказывать.

***

Тони иногда скучает по своему дому в Малибу, но и у штаб-квартиры Мстителей есть свои преимущества. Например, сидя за завтраком, можно наслаждаться видом только что вернувшегося с пробежки Стива в чересчур облегающей футболке. (По правде говоря, Тони наслаждался указанным видом практически с самого начала их знакомства, но отличие в том, что теперь не нужно при этом скрипеть зубами.)

Однажды утром Тони как раз спускается из своей комнаты, предвкушая привычную приятную сцену — и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Стив уже расположился за кухонным столом и что-то читает на планшете. Что ещё хуже, Стив в повседневной одежде: в слаксах и рубашке. Ни единого дразнящего намёка на торчащие соски. 

Тони что-то вяло мычит в ответ на «доброе утро» Стива и идёт к кофемашине. Излюбленный распорядок с самого начала полетел к чертям собачьим; значит, будет тот ещё денёк. 

— Эй, слушай, ты же знаком с генералом Тадеушем Россом?

Определённо — тот ещё денёк.

— Вау, — Тони подносит полную чашку кофе к носу и глубоко вдыхает аромат. — Да я просто обожаю вести такие разговоры с утра пораньше. Отвечаю: да, знаком, хоть и не так близко, как Брюс.

— Тут вот какая штука…

— Это срочно? Он один из тех людей, на которых обычно приходится… особенно мне приходится… работать в авральном режиме, а я как бы ещё не готов.

— У меня с ним будет встреча сегодня.

Тони сонно моргает, подходит к столу и садится. Стив выглядит мрачно… наверное. В общем, он не улыбается, а Тони ещё не влил в себя достаточно кофе, чтобы провести полноценный анализ.

— Веселее не придумаешь. — Тони отпивает глоток. — Есть, о чём беспокоиться?

— Надеюсь, что нет. Вот только я совершил ошибку, перечитав его досье.

Тони кивает:

— Да, я много над ним потрудился. Зачем ты хочешь встретиться с Россом?

— Это он попросил меня о встрече. И оставил мало времени для подготовки — возможно, специально, чтобы выбить меня из седла. Наташа провела небольшую разведку и выяснила, что он тоже провёл небольшую разведку насчёт Заковии, Касабланки, Лимы и кое-чего ещё.

— Все наши величайшие успехи?

Стив кивает:

— Похоже на то.

— Ладно, тогда послушай меня. — Тони отрывается от кофе и пытается изобразить на лице что-то вроде готовности оказать поддержку в любую минуту. — Мы — Мстители — с самого первого дня были в твоих руках, и даже если вспомнить те несколько раз, когда я всеми фибрами души восставал против тебя, ты всегда вёл нас верной дорогой. Если Росс и готовит что-то, я уверен, ты отобьёшь любой его удар, как это было со Щ.И.Т.ом, — может, даже быстрее, потому что он куда менее ловок, чем я. А если какие-то проблемы всё-таки возникнут, на этот случай есть мы.

Стив печально хмыкает:

— Да уж. Спасибо, Тони.

— Да, и убедись, что он не воткнёт в тебя парочку иголок. У него, наверное, уже давно изжога от одного факта твоего существования. Сыворотка суперсолдата — его главная мечта.

— Как хорошо, что у меня нет привычки подставляться под иголки, — сухо замечает Стив.

Тони отмахивается:

— Это просто напоминание. Вытри нос, вымой руки, избегай иголок. Что-то ещё, Стив?

— Да. Я думаю, мне не помешает немного удачи.

Тони внезапно окончательно просыпается.

Это происходит так быстро, что даже смешно. Секунду назад он засыпал на ходу, а теперь всей кожей чувствует, что Стив неподвижно сидит всего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На лице Стива даже мелькает нервозность — но потом её сменяет до боли знакомая решимость.

Тони ждёт, и его ожидание оказывается вознаграждено: Стив наклоняется, вынимает чашку из его рук и отставляет её в сторону. Потом его ладони неловко зависают в воздухе, и Тони подсказывает:

— Нужна моя помощь, дружище?

— Просто дай мне минутку.

— А в мыслях-то у тебя наверняка всё прошло идеально, да?

Стив замирает, сверля Тони гневным взглядом, потом хватает его за талию и резко вздёргивает на ноги. Тони удивлённо присвистывает и, опомнившись, обнимает Стива за плечи, когда тот подаётся вперёд за поцелуем.

Внимания Тони требует великое множество деталей, но первая из них — неукротимое рвение Стива. Тони уже видел его в исполнении Стива на поле боя и во время спасательных операций, когда кто-нибудь вставал у него на пути. Тони уже тогда задумывался, каково было бы испытать на себе такую же сосредоточенность, только в сексуальном ключе — и хотя Тони никогда не жаловался на воображение, реальность оказывается куда лучше.

Стив безжалостен. Они жарко целуются раскрытыми ртами, постоянно сталкиваясь языками, и Стив часто меняет угол, добавляя огонька. У Стива твёрдая надёжная грудь, и за его плечи так удобно цепляться, а волосы так приятно пропускать между пальцами. Руки Стива ничуть не колеблются — они крепко держат Тони за бока, да щекотно поглаживают, заставляя вздрагивать.

Одна часть Тони хочет рассердиться: нечестно, что Стив, помимо всего прочего, умеет так круто целоваться. Другая часть просто наслаждается поцелуем со Стивом, который теперь делает действительно то, что хочет. 

Это немного похоже на первый полёт. Точно так же перехватывает дыхание, точно так же восторг бежит по венам. Даже мир кренится точно так же круто… а нет, это Стив перемещает его: укладывает на стол и прижимается вплотную. Тони разводит ноги, а потом закидывает одну на поясницу Стива, явно демонстрируя, что никуда не уйдёт. 

Стив кладёт руку на живот Тони и тут же нащупывает полоску обнажившейся кожи. Тони мстит: проводит ногтями по крепкой мускулистой спине. Стив стонет — и как же приятно это слышать.

И тут всё обрывается. Стив отстраняется так резко, что Тони стукается головой о столешницу, а губы начинает жечь. Он охает, но Стив не смотрит на него. Тони выгибает шею и прослеживает направление его взгляда: в дверном проёме замерла группа людей. Сначала Тони замечает Наташу, которая стоит впереди.

— О, привет, ребята.

Наташа первой приходит в себя и фланирует мимо них к кофемашине: 

— Мы потренировались в разведке на местности, вышло вроде неплохо.

— Это… хорошо, — соглашается Стив и вяло машет остальным: Сэму, Роуди и Ванде, — которые наконец решаются зайти.

— Эй, — Тони похлопывает Стива по груди, — давай, вставай.

Стив, вздрогнув, слезает с Тони, тот спрыгивает на пол и поправляет футболку. Поймав косой взгляд Роуди, он говорит:

— Не волнуйся, ты по-прежнему мой любимый…

— Не балуйся, — предупреждает Стив.

Тони ошарашенно смотрит на него. В груди расцветает нежданное тепло — прямо под тем местом, где когда-то был реактор. 

— …Роудс. Он мой любимый Роудс. А ты мой любимый… кто-то другой.

Стив кивает и меняет тему:

— Я тут рассказал Тони о Россе.

— Это будет весело, — хмыкает Наташа.

— Читаешь мои мысли, — Тони возвращается к незаслуженно забытому кофе, пока Стив с Наташей обсуждают встречу с Россом, а Сэм и Роуди периодически вставляют свои пять копеек. Сэму с его тонкой душевной организацией, видимо, не нравится сама идея того, чтобы Росс загнал Стива, одного-одинёшенького, в угол, бла-бла-бла, очень интересно.

Тут и Ванда решается заговорить:

— Так, значит, внеуставные отношения в команде не запрещены?

— Отличный вопрос, Ванда, — у Стива как-то получается сказать это так, что ему даже можно поверить. — Начнём с того, что все мы здесь взрослые…

— Я возьму это на себя, — прерывает его Наташа.

— Точно? — переспрашивает Стив.

— Да, — Наташа непринуждённо кивает. — В конце концов, я в этом деле первопроходец.

— Спасибо. Тогда я пока просмотрю файлы ещё раз, — Стив по пути к двери сжимает плечо Наташи. — Увидимся позже, хорошо?

Тони наблюдает поверх края чашки за тем, как Стив выходит из комнаты. Он чертовски красив и самую малость растрёпан. Тони целиком сосредотачивается на своём кофе, отпивая один глоток за другим, и совсем не обращает внимания на ведущуюся вокруг беседу. Нет, он, конечно, мог бы присоединиться, но совсем не хочет.

Роуди со своей порцией живительного напитка сидит за столом практически напротив Тони. У него на лице знакомое выражение: задумчивое, недоумевающее и совсем чуть-чуть осуждающее. Тони не мог бы и надеяться на лучшее.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони, когда его кофе заканчивается. Он встаёт, ставит чашку в раковину и идёт к выходу. — Так держать, ребята. А мне пора заняться… кое-чем.

— Даже не знаю, чувак, — тянет Сэм. — У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что это кое-что займётся тобой.

— А вот это было грубо и вообще излишне! — Тони тыкает в него пальцем. — Роуди, защити мою честь!

Он покидает кухню, не дожидаясь ответа.

Тут вот какое дело — Стив всё это время, оказывается, болтался прямо за порогом. Он хватает Тони за руку сразу, как только закрывается дверь. Тони, хоть и удивляется, но, быстро опомнившись, разворачивает их так, что во время поцелуя именно он прижимает Стива к стене.

Угол теперь немного другой — их губы соприкасаются по-иному, и Тони приходится наклонять голову то так, то эдак, заставляя Стива тянуться за ним и пытаться угадать следующее движение. Конечно, Стив и сам не остаётся в стороне: его широкие ладони скользят по спине Тони, как будто он надеется заклеймить его кожу прямо сквозь ткань футболки.

Они целуются, пока не начинают задыхаться, у Тони не становится тесно в штанах, а соски не загораются огнём. Конечно же, это самый лучший момент, чтобы отстраниться и заговорить:

— Давай сразу проясним, Стив, — Тони пытается ухмыляться не слишком широко: Стиву приходится потрясти головой, чтобы сосредоточиться. — Это не очень быстро?

— Быстро? — повторяет Стив.

— Это, — Тони берётся за ремень Стива, и тот вздрагивает всем телом. — Ведь… я, ну, это я. А ты… как у тебя с контролем над собственной импульсивностью?

Стив закатывает глаза:

— Я думал, ты уже понял, что это не было импульсивным решением.

— Просто перепроверяю, — Тони беспечно пожимает плечами. — Так что… во сколько там у тебя встреча?

— Позже.

— Насколько позже?

— Достаточно.

***

Они добираются до комнаты Стива, потому что она ближе. Это вполне обычная комната — кому как не Тони это знать: ведь это он её спроектировал, — но почему-то кажется, что он очутился на земле неизведанной планеты, где непременно должно произойти нечто неизведанное и инопланетное. Например, неминуемо надвигающийся секс со Стивом Роджерсом. Что-то глубоко неправильное есть в этом ощущении нереальности, учитывая, что Тони постоянно летает по небу в металлической броне и знаком с настоящими пришельцами.

Может, дело в прислонённом к стене щите. Это единственная яркая цветная точка среди приглушённых тонов интерьера. Тони пытается набросить на него футболку, но промахивается. 

— Что ты делаешь? — На Стиве остаются одни только удобные серые боксёры. Он выглядит как какая-нибудь модель мирового уровня, чья цель — заставить Тони устыдиться и мигом купить несколько коробок простого хлопкового белья.

— У меня такое ощущение, что он наблюдает за мной.

Стив забирается на кровать — та прогибается под его весом — и, на коленях подобравшись к Тони, хватает его за подбородок. Приподняв голову Тони, он смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит спокойно, но с дружеской угрозой в голосе:

— Ты должен обращать внимание только на меня — не на щит и не на что другое.

— О да, это было горячо, — лихорадочно выдыхает Тони и вцепляется в Стива. Он тянет его к себе за руки, за плечи, пока тот не оказывается так близко, чтобы можно было оседлать его и снова завладеть его ртом. Стив надрывно выдыхает, но не сопротивляется: размыкает губы навстречу.

Теперь Тони может беспрепятственно трогать его. Его прикосновения как строительными лесами окружают Стива, заставляя сидеть спокойно, готовя к более серьёзным ласкам. Один поцелуй превращается в два, два переходят в три, и каждый следующий становится всё глубже и страстнее.

А руки Стива тем временем изучают тело Тони. Его ладони скользят по лопаткам, спускаются вниз по спине, обводят изгиб ягодиц. Он действует уверенно и методично, без капли сомнений, как будто поставил себе цель запомнить каждую частичку Тони.

— Тебе это нравится, — шепчет Стив в рот Тони, пока они втягивают в себя воздух. — Когда я к тебе так прикасаюсь.

— Мне много что нравится.

— Конечно, но… — Стив очерчивает двумя пальцами поясницу Тони, и тот задыхается, — …это тебе нравится особенно.

Это звучит не как поддразнивание, это даже не кажется прелюдией, призванной завести Тони. Как будто это просто… занимательный факт, который Стив решил произнести вслух, потому что счёл его интересным.

Тони немного отстраняется, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Стива — у того тёмный сосредоточенный взгляд. И хотя у Тони уже гудит всё тело, ему почему-то хочется остановиться и немного насладиться предвкушением. Пусть Тони и заметил недавно открывшуюся у Стива тягу к размышлениям, он не задумывался, насколько глубоко эти размышления могли зайти. Стив, может, и нервничает слегка, но его нельзя назвать неготовым. Значит, он постоянно представлял себе это после их предыдущего поцелуя. (Как горячо-то.)

Тони позволяет себе посмотреть вниз: минуя чудесную грудь и не менее чудесный пресс, прямо на серые боксёры. Под неотрывным взглядом Стива он оттягивает эластичную ткань — Стив забывает выдохнуть — и кивает.

— Вопросов больше нет, — говорит Тони. — Я не я буду, если на это не сяду.

Стив вскидывает брови:

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

— Что?

— Я уже настроился на то, чтобы опрокинуть тебя на спину и взять так.

— Погоди-ка, — протестует Тони, хотя у него приятно сводит в животе от такого предложения. — Почему это ты у нас решаешь?

— Потому что это ты всё начал, и, по-моему, будет только честно, если ты уступишь этот ход.

— Не-а, это ты набросился на мои губы, не дав мне даже кофе допить.

— Я говорю про самое начало, — руки Стива восхитительно сжимаются на талии Тони. — Это ты всё затеял, ты заронил идею в мою голову, а потом отошёл и принялся наблюдать.

Тони смеётся:

— О, теперь ты меня и в этом обвиняешь?

— Не обвиняю, — спокойно поправляет его Стив, — а воздаю должное. Я воздаю тебе должное. И вообще, ситуация ведь беспроигрышная, согласись?

Этот ублюдок может быть весьма убедительным, когда хочет.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Тони. — Тебе просто повезло, что ты мне нравишься.

Надо признать, что, когда Тони проснулся этим утром, у него и мысли не было о том, что уже днём он окажется в постели Стива, и тот засунет два пальца ему в задницу. До чего же этот мир все-таки щедр на чудеса.

Стив очень осторожен — и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Смазкой он запасся заранее, и его пальцы движутся размеренно и неспешно, надавливая ровно там, где нужно. Тони выдыхает сквозь зубы и охотно поддаётся отвлекающим манёврам Стива, который то тыкается носом ему в шею, то вылизывает его соски. Тони, пожалуй, мог бы кончить и так — если бы Стив не ласкал его медленно и вполсилы.

Тони дёргается, ощутив прикосновение губ к покрытой шрамами коже там, где когда-то был реактор. Стив поднимает взгляд и тихо спрашивает:

— Всё в порядке?

Тони кивает и сглатывает: Стив нежно целует то же место.

— Это… да, хорошо. Ты можешь… Боже, давай уже, я готов, забей на предстартовую подготовку.

Тони не шутил, когда говорил о своём желании сесть на член Стива — он надеялся, что в ближайшем будущем ему это удастся. Впрочем, сейчас он не прочь и полежать на спине, пока Стив привстаёт на коленях и поудобнее устраивается между его раскинутыми ногами. Стив красив в своей силе, его член тяжело покачивается между поблёскивающими от пота бёдрами. Хотя когда он подхватывает Тони под задницу и приподнимает, куда лучше смотреть на его лицо, внимательное и полное заботы.

— Да, так, — беззвучно выдыхает Тони. Он тысячи раз видел мощь Стива в бою, но она ощущается совсем по-другому, когда направлена на тебя. Одну ногу Тони закидывает на плечо Стива, другую кладёт ему на талию — асимметрия немного раздражает, но с позиции Стива, должно быть, всё выглядит очень зрелищно.

Стив тихо выдыхает и чуть поправляет колено Тони, придавая устойчивости.

— Да уж, на видео всё казалось куда проще.

Тони смеётся:

— Так ты выполнил домашнюю работу?

— Это было в моём списке.

— Я должен увидеть этот список.

— Всё возможно… если очень вежливо попросишь, — Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу от напряжения и начинает входить. 

Он большой. Тони успел оценить его на глазок, поэтому ничего неожиданного для него нет, — и всё же на миг ему кажется, что ничего не получится, это невозможно. Но потом он думает: «Чёрт побери, я Железный человек», — и выгибает спину, заставляя себя принять более расслабленную позу. Стив скользит глубже, несколько толчков — и он вплотную прижимается к бёдрам Тони.

— Большой мальчик, — глухо признаёт Тони.

— Прости.

— Да не за что прощать.

Тони делает несколько глубоких вдохов и наконец позволяет себе прислушаться к ощущениям. Член Стива, толстый и твёрдый, глубоко внутри. Тони практически чувствует, как его тело понемногу приспосабливается. Внутри продолжает давить — но это, скорее, уже не вторжение, а благословенное растяжение. Оно затрагивает все нужные места — и это точно будет круто.

По кивку Тони Стив начинает двигаться. Медленно и осторожно, и каждый толчок отзывается прекрасным тянущим ощущением в анусе. Тони никогда не считал себя падким на размер, но сейчас он нешуточно наслаждается каждой секундой. Он чувствует, как туго ходит член, как он неотвратимо распирает всё, как крепко его сжимает внутри. 

— Вот, хорошо, так и продолжай, — удаётся выговорить Тони.

Стив трахается так, как будто может заниматься этим весь день… а ведь он действительно может, если захочет. Он дышит так, словно бежит марафон: втягивает воздух через нос и размеренно выдыхает через рот. Эдакий суперсолдатский метроном. Тони уже хочет пошутить насчёт секс-машины, но тут ему становится совсем не смешно: Стив просекает фишку с движениями под разными углами.

— А, ч-чёрт, — шипит Тони. Стив ухмыляется, коротко сверкая белоснежными зубами, и наращивает скорость.

Это уже почти чересчур. Теперь одно только наслаждение накатывает волнами, и Тони может лишь надеяться, что принимает его с подобающей мужчине стойкостью. Он стонет, хрипит, цепляется за покрывало, кривится и морщится — главное, лишь бы Стив не был против. А когда Стив пальцем потирает местечко между анусом и мошонкой, Тони запрокидывает голову и кричит: вдоль спины как молнией прошивает.

Ощущения всё нарастают, и Тони всецело погружается в них, как будто он то ли пьян, то ли под кайфом. Член Стива — это какое-то невероятное произведение искусства. Если вдруг ему захочется продлить секс на целые сутки, Тони определённо его поддержит, потому что теперь это жизненно важная потребность его организма. Ему нужно чувствовать себя открытым, принадлежащим кому-то, отданным кому-то в полную власть, с которой он ничего не может поделать.

— Не останавливайся, — сдавленно просит он.

Стив, видимо, вместо этого слышит, что ему позволено всё, что угодно: и он подхватывает Тони под бёдра и начинает натягивать его на свой член в такт толчкам. Тони захлёбывается счастливым воплем, потому что это просто невыразимо. Наверное, Стив — это глубоко законспирированный злодей, цель которого — свести Тони с ума от удовольствия.

Пик приближается, и Тони тянется к своему члену, но Стив с раздражённым рыком отпихивает его руку. Он сам сжимает его скользкой от смазки ладонью, и это как обухом по голове — Тони тут же кончает. 

Обжигающая вспышка длится и длится, Тони, сколько может, держится на самом гребне, пока наконец тот не спадает — и тогда он растекается по постели, ловя ртом воздух. Он смотрит на Стива, чувствуя себя поражённым и немного безмозглым, и его даже не раздражает самодовольная улыбка на чужом лице. 

— Догоняйся, — щедро предлагает Тони.

Очередной сюрприз дня: каким бесстыжим, оказывается, может быть Стив. Криво усмехнувшись, он пускается во все тяжкие, стремясь за собственным наслаждением. Тони зачарованно следит, как Стив самозабвенно отдаётся ощущениям, его толчки становятся все короче и быстрее — и он замирает, прижимаясь к Тони.

Стив не такой громкий, как Тони. Он резко, почти болезненно стонет, а потом долго и довольно выдыхает. Должно быть, это благодаря армейскому прошлому. Впрочем, Тони думает, что, если выдастся такая возможность, он сможет убедить Стива изменить привычки.

Тони заводит руки за голову и ждёт. Стив ещё какое-то время хищно нависает над ним, а потом медленно расслабляется. Откинув голову назад, он слегка прогибается, становясь похожим на золотистую статую. Иллюзия разрушается, когда Стив от всего сердца выпаливает: 

— Блядь!

— Не выражайся, — автоматически требует Тони.

— Отъебись, — улыбается Стив, осторожно выходит из Тони и ложится на него. В его действиях нет неловкости; наоборот, когда он как огромное горячее одеяло накрывает Тони и ласково целует его, в нём читается одна только уверенность в себе. По-прежнему с улыбкой он поднимается и идёт в ванную.

Тони, пожалуй, стоило бы к нему присоединиться, но он почти сразу уплывает в лёгкую дремоту. Вокруг царит тишина — даже в его собственных мыслях. Хорошо.

Когда Стив возвращается и вытягивается рядом, подперев голову ладонью, Тони просыпается.

— Вот что я предлагаю. Ты больше не будешь встречаться ни с кем другим…

— Да с кем ещё я мог бы… 

Стив прижимает палец к губам Тони, и тот затихает — скорее, от удивления, чем действительно послушавшись.

— Ты больше не будешь встречаться ни с кем другим, потому что теперь ты встречаешься со мной. «Встречаться со мной» включает не только это, — Стив обводит рукой их обоих, что, по-видимому, предполагает много классного секса, — но и другие занятия, свойственные парам. Я не потребую ничего публичного, если тебе от этого будет неуютно, но я хотел бы иметь возможность говорить об этом.

— Что, — Тони давится смешком, — хочешь водить меня на свидания?

— Да.

Тони пытается представить это, но у него не получается. Несмотря на невероятную глубину познаний, мозг Тони не в силах составить точный образ Стива в режиме ухаживаний. На что, чёрт побери, это может быть похоже? И каково будет Тони влипнуть во всё это? Совершенно неизведанная территория. 

— Окей, пускай.

У Стива светлеет лицо, и в груди Тони возникает странное чувство, в котором уже нельзя обвинить реактор.

— Это значит «да»?

— Ага. По-моему, должно выйти весело, — взгляд Тони падает на щит, который по-прежнему наблюдает за ними. — Не все обрадуются.

Улыбка Стива становится колкой:

— Знаю.

Тони смеётся:

— Ты уже подумал об этом. Конечно, подумал, возмутитель общественного спокойствия, тебе ведь не привыкать.

— Ну что сказать? — у Стива такое довольное лицо, что Тони, не сдержавшись, нажимает на кончик его носа. Стив не прекращает улыбаться. — Нельзя давать окружающим расслабляться.

Тони кивает:

— Если это идея Капитана Америки, то она должна быть отличной.

— Ну-ну. Ты же терпеть не можешь Капитана Америку.

— Что правда, то правда. А вот Стив Роджерс — классный парень.

— Да? Ну, я тоже считаю, что ты зачётный.

Тони кривится:

— Зачётный? Я зачётный? Стоп, что это вообще…

Его возмущение обрывается: Стив, смеясь, перекатывается на него, а потом у них уже нет времени на разговоры.


	2. Послесловие

Наташе даже не нужно ничего говорить. Как только Стив возвращается, она перехватывает взгляд Сэма, они оба встают и эдак небрежно, ненароком окружают Стива, присевшего на диван. Стив никак не показывает, что замечает их манёвр: он достаёт телефон и начинает что-то печатать.

— Итак, — говорит Наташа, выдержав необходимую драматическую паузу, — сколько это уже продолжается?

На долю секунды Стив задумывается, не уйти ли в глухую оборону — Наташа определяет это по тому, как у него дёргается глаз, — но потом он расслабляется и отвечает:

— Недолго.

— Погоди-ка, — встревает Сэм. — Мы стали свидетелями того, как творилась история?

— Нет, — Стив очень сосредоточенно вглядывается в экран телефона. — Это был не первый наш поцелуй.

— И ты ничего мне не рассказал? — упрекает Наташа.

— Чёрт, а мне-то почему не рассказал? — вторит Сэм. — Я думал, что мы друзья.

— Ну тебя, — отмахивается Наташа, — я была знакома с Тони задолго до вас обоих.

— Даже если бы я и хотел, там не о чём было рассказывать, — у Стива очень спокойный голос. Наташе нравится, что она не может понять, раздражён он или наслаждается вниманием. — Вплоть до сегодняшнего утра.

— Вроде бы ты упомянул, что это был не первый ваш поцелуй, — напоминает Наташа.

— Верно, — соглашается Стив.

Сэм поджимает губы:

— Ага, значит вот ты теперь как.

— Да, видимо, так, — кивает Стив.

Сэм задумчиво хмыкает:

— Эти твои отношения со Старком — как прыжки с самолёта без парашюта? Если да, то теперь я понимаю.

— Я думаю, что всё не так, — улыбается Наташа. — Стива влечёт к сильным личностям. Сильным, ярким, говорливым личностям. 

Стив перестаёт печатать:

— Хм.

— Да уж, — Сэм пожимает плечами. — Это всё объясняет.


End file.
